promesas
by Nayeli-NaruHina22
Summary: ella le hizo una promesa y un listón quedó como el testigo pero no la cumplió y ahora él irá a buscarla para hacerla cumplirla. ya se el summary apesta pero es una buena historia este fic participa en el reto: "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo aquiiiii después de un buen tiempo con una nueva historia es un crack y es para un reto**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden __**no**__ me pertenecen son del genio pero malvado Masashi Kishimoto_

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi._

_Está situado cuando tenían 17 años_

-no me maten- diálogo

-_no me maten- pensamientos_

***** **Promesas *******

Ya no lo podía aguantar más simplemente ya no. se había cansado de siempre quedar doblegado, rechazado e incluso humillado por todos los demás, vale… lo aceptaba su entusiasmo a veces era excesivo pero aún y con todas sus excentricidades él era un ser humano también y tenía sus sentimientos y aunque algunos estaban ocultos eso no quería decir que no estuvieran ahí presentes y en sus noches de soledad no le recordaran su presencia torturándolo con los anhelos prácticamente imposibles. Maito gai realizaba su entrenamiento diario con algo más que el entusiasmo de costumbre en cada uno de sus golpes y combinaciones se podían leer sentimientos como soledad, angustia, añoranza y dolor.

-ya estoy harto de siempre quedar de lado- susurró al viento

-hmmmm…. Eso me suena a que te estás rindiendo- habló una voz femenina detrás de él

-¡kurenai ¡- exclamó sorprendido

-la misma que viste y calza- le contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó

-Estaba dando un paseo antes de mi cita con Asuma y me llamó la atención el ruido de tu entrenamiento- Ella siguió hablando pero él ya no la escuchó simplemente no podía y es que una frase se repetía constantemente en su mente _"mi cita con asuma"_ formando un doloroso eco en su mente.

-Oe, Gai, Oe me estás escuchando- esas palabras lo sacaron de su pequeño trance

-he ah-

-hmmm… Ya veo que no- dijo un poco ¿triste? Él no supo identificar ese sentimiento

-gomen nasai- le dijo muy apenado –me lo podrías repetir por favor-

-te estaba preguntando que por qué tan poco ánimo y entusiasmo- dijo un poco irritada

-Oh no es por nada importante-contestó un poco pensativo

-si no fuera nada importante no estarías así- contestó ella simplemente- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-sólo…. Sólo necesito estar solo-contestó y luego salió corriendo pero ella lo detuvo

-alto…necesito contarte algo- susurró para luego bajar el rostro

-ah ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó interesado y preocupado

-etto…etto… mevoydemisiónpormuchotiempo- lo soltó tan rápido que ni ella misma lo pudo entender

-ah ¿Qué dijiste?-

-quería… yo quería despedirme de ti antes de ir a la misión- comentó con un ligero rubor

-¿estás hablando en serio?- cuestionó con incredulidad

-hai… es que… tú eres mi mejor amigo- comentó para luego sonreírle tiernamente, pero sus palabras lo lastimaron en lo más profundo de su interior y sintió como su corazón se rompía al compás del eco de la palabra amigo en su mente.

-¿daijobou?- le cuestionó ella

-h-hai- contestó –¿sabes cuándo vas a volver?- le cuestionó

-en un par de meses- contestó

-bien… te haré una promesa, el día que vuelvas yo voy a estar esperándote en las puertas de la aldea o sino daré 1000 vueltas por toda konoha en los pulgares- propuso enérgicamente

-no… gai, no es necesario- trataba de controlarlo

-déjame hacerlo- le rogó él

-está bien pero a cambio yo también te haré una…. Umm… veamos… que te puedo prometer… umm ya sé- exclamó y luego se acercó más a él, lo cual le causó un ligero rubor al chico y le ordenó –cierra los ojos y extiende la mano, y no vayas a espiar eh-y una vez que el chico hubo cumplido su mandato se desató su pulsera favorita del tobillo, la cual consistía en un _listón_ y se la colocó al chico en la mano –ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-ahhh ¿qué es esto?- le cuestionó el chico

-es mi pulsera favorita, y te prometo que volveré por ella- le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño

-pero es solamente un listón- pronunció el chico con incredulidad

-no es solo un listón, es el listón rojo que fue el collar de mi primera mascota - le contestó para, posteriormente, enseñarle la lengua en un gesto muy infantil – por eso es muy valioso para mí lo he conservado desde que tenía 4 años… bueno, me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde para mi cita- le dijo ella comenzando a caminar

-kurenai- susurró simplemente para después empezar a entrenar de nuevo.

-_Es increíble como cuando estás con el ser amado se te olvidan todos tus problemas y preocupaciones, como su presencia se vuelve tan adictiva para ti que harías cualquier cosa y serías cualquier cosa por ese ser , es increíble como un pequeño gesto por su parte puede ejercer un cambio enorme en tu interior nee kurenai… te voy a extrañar, vuelve pronto y… suerte_- pensó gai antes de sumirse por completo en su entrenamiento guardando el listón y la promesa de kurenai en su chaleco cerca de su corazón

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas y el plazo para que ella volviera se cumplió y el día de su llegada él se encontraba esperándola como lo había prometido. Y llegó su equipo pero había un problema, algo no estaba bien y él lo supo de inmediato al no verla llegar con ellos, se preocupó al instante y su mente empezó a idear cientos de terribles posibilidades, decidió conservar la calma y esperar a que terminaran de dar el reporte de la misión para preguntarles por ella.

No podía esperar más y recién salieron del despacho de hokage-sama los empezó a inundar de preguntas acerca de ella

-¿Dónde está?, ¿le pasó algo malo?, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿ella está… está muerta?-preguntó lo último con tristeza

-chico, cálmate no sabemos nada , nos atacaron por sorpresa y nos separamos cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ella no estaba y la estuvimos buscando pero no la encontramos-

-¿QUÉ? Kurenai está sola y perdida allá afuera tengo que ayudarla- declaró

-ahhh chico ven aquí- lo llamó el sandaime hokage y lo invitó a entrar a su oficina y dirigiéndose al resto exclamó –pueden irse chicos… vayan a descansar lo necesitan-

-HAI hokage sama- exclamaron al unísono los compañeros de equipo de la chica

-bien jovencito ya que estás tan preocupado por ella te permitiré ir en su búsqueda reunirás un equipo con 5 integrantes más y partirás en su búsqueda- le ordenó el hokage

-HAI HOKAGE-SAMA- exclamó él para posteriormente apresurarse hacia la salida del despacho y buscar a los seleccionados para ir con él en la búsqueda de su amada amiga.

Ya había conformado el equipo convencerlos no había sido tan difícil a excepción de su eterno rival al cual había tenido que sobornar y ahora todos ellos se encontraban esperando a kakashi.

Él se encontraba impaciente quería salir lo más pronto posible para así poder encontrarlo más pronto. Por fin su amigo llegó y todos partieron en la misión para recuperar a una de sus camaradas. Sacó el _listón_ del lugar donde lo tenía guardado y lo aferró a sí con fuerza.

-¿_dónde estás kurenai?- _fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a saltar de rama en rama hacia la ubicación del lugar en donde la vieron por última vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bien hasta aquí llegó la primera parte de este fanfic es un two-shot y ojalá y no me haya quedado tan mal.**

**Por cierto me van a ver más seguido por aquí ya que me paso algo buenooo pues estaba cruzando una calle y pues me atropellaron y ahora tengo la pierna rota y cómo no podía ir a la prepa pues tengo un semestre de vacaciones extras wiiiiiiii vivan las vacaciones sorpresa.**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Olvidando y recordando

**MIL Y UN DISCULPAS, no tengo remedio soy una olvidadiza de lo peor y como no recordaba dónde había puesto la memoria no había podido subir el cap y ayer que la encontré dije bueno que mejor día que el 14 de febrero y he aquí el 2° cap**.

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden NO me pertenecen son del genio pero malvado Masashi Kishimoto._

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi._

_Está situado cuando tenían 17 años_

-no me maten- diálogo

"_no me maten_" pensamientos

***** **Promesas *******

La imagen que se encontraba frente a él era impactante, su mejor amiga postrada en una cama de hospital muy lesionada e inconsciente, era una escena francamente perturbadora. La observó fijamente y sus piernas le fallaron y quedó de rodillas en el piso y con los ojos llorosos, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

El enemigo la había capturado y la habían torturado y golpeando salvajemente para sacarle información ya que había protegido sus recuerdos con un genjutsu muy poderoso, su equipo se lanzó al ataque de inmediato y los eliminaron a todos, para después llevarla al hospital a recuperarse de sus heridas y esperar que despertase.

-Hmmmm- emitió un quejido de dolor y se empezó a revolver en la cama del hospital, él al notar esto se precipitó a su lado y esperó a que se despertara.

Lo miró fijamente y exaltada le preguntó -¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? O MEJOR AÚN ¿QUIÉN SOY YO?- En ese momento entró a la habitación una enfermera, atraída por los gritos de la joven, e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Señorita tranquilícese, usted se encuentra en el hospital de konoha usted está muy herida y debe descansar, cuando se despierte otra vez le resolveremos sus dudas- le habló mientras la inyectaba un tranquilizante. Y una vez dormida se dirigió a él

-Por el momento ella debe descansar, tal vez debería informarle a sus familiares-

-No tiene- le respondió el simplemente

-Tal vez una pareja o un amigo- le sugirió ella

-No sé si tenga pareja, pero yo soy su mejor amigo y me haré cargo de ella- le respondió él con un poco de dolor por la palabra que definía su relación con ella

"_mejor amigo, el estúpido mejor amigo que está enamorado de ella desde que la conoce y jamás le ha dicho nada, aquel al que ella ni siquiera considera como un prospecto como pretendiente, aquel que conoce todos sus defectos y virtudes y aun así la ama"_ Salió del hospital para entregarle al hokage el reporte de la misión.

Una vez volvió a su habitación ella ya estaba despierta y lo miraba de una manera vacía e indiferente como se mira a los desconocidos. El aunque se sorprendió por este hecho, no se dejó amedrentar y se acercó a ella la enfermera que entró detrás de él. Lo llevó hacia el pasillo y le comenzó a hablar:

-ella ha perdido la memoria a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lamentablemente sus recuerdos están protegidos por un fuerte genjutsu y no podemos retirarlo puesto que ella no sabe cuál es e intentar anularlo puede tener un efecto negativo, debe estar bajo un cuidado constante y debe evitar a toda costa que ella sufra un estrés muy fuerte o que se sobre esfuerce tratando de recordar-

-hay- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. La enfermera abandonó la habitación poco después y ella continuó con su escrutinio sobre él.

-¿quién eres tú?-le preguntó suavemente

-Mi nombre es Maito Gai y soy un amigo no te preocupes si no me recuerdas, las llamas de la juventud arden con gran fuerza dentro de ti y estoy seguro que pronto volverás a la normalidad-

-oh, y ¿tú me conoces? Hmmm… quiero decir… tú sabes bien como soy… tú… me podrías ayudar a recordar-Ella sonaba indecisa y muy avergonzada, él le sonrió sinceramente para tranquilizarla y con entusiasmo le respondió.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que recuperes la memoria y si no lo consigo daré 500 vueltas por toda Konoha en los pulgares- Haciendo su pose de chico guay y con una sonrisa de comercial

-Eres un chico muy simpático y me agrada tener un amigo como tú- Le dijo ella tiernamente

-_sí claro siempre amigo, aunque su sonrisa es muy hermosa… sin duda estoy perdido, ya debería haber aceptado que ella no es para mí, si claro como si alguien como ella se fuera a fijar en alguien como yo-_

-Puedes contar con que siempre estaré aquí para ti- Le susurró y luego la dejó descansar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los días y el día que le dieron el alta a Kurenai había llegado, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, muchos de sus amigos y conocidos fueron a hacerle compañía y llevarle chocolates, tarjetas y globos. Sin embargo iban pocos minutos y a excepción de Gai que estaba ahí casi todo el tiempo, sólo Asuma había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y la había entretenido. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos no habían logrado hacer que recordara casi nada.

Llegaron al apartamento de la muchacha y ella con curiosidad había recorrido con la mirada cada rincón del lugar.

-Bien aquí estamos este es tu departamento, recuerda lo que dijeron en el hospital no debes forzarte, pronto volverás a recordar, no es necesario que sea pronto-

-Esto… es extraño… ver a personas que dicen conocerte y… y tú… no saber nada… estar en blanco… no saber siquiera… si es verdad o no… es frustrante y doloroso, por eso es que quiero recordar pronto- Le dijo ella

Gai no supo que decir así que la ayudó a acomodarse en su habitación y él se instaló en la de huéspedes. Iba a lavar un poco de ropa así que se dirigió hacia la lavandería, pero como iba sumido en sus pensamientos dejó caer algo y no se dio cuenta. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de ella y le avisó de su salida, pero notó que estaba dormida.

_**Kurenai POV**_

Me levanté de mi sueño, porque tenía hambre, no sabía dónde estaba la comida así que me dirigí hacia mi acompañante, aquel que decía ser mi mejor amigo, para mí era sumamente doloroso no tener la certeza de lo que me decían era cierto y era sumamente confuso, que alguien me saludara siquiera, más tarde le pediría que me hablara de mí, aunque me gustaría tener algo con lo que comparar la información que él me proporcionaría. Toqué suavemente en su puerta, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta así que me aventuré a pasar, pude notar que él no estaba ahí, pero había algo en el suelo que llamó mi atención me agaché y lo recogí al ponerlo frente a mis ojos pude notar que era un _listón_ y un sinfín de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, mi primera mascota, el dolor que sufrí al perderla, como decidí usar su collar consistente en un _listón_ como pulsera, mi vida después de eso, Todo pasó frente a mis ojos y de repente sufrí un tremendo dolor de cabeza para después caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

_**End Kurenai POV**_

Terminó de lavar la ropa y volvió al departamento. –_es algo tarde, ya es hora de la cena, no debí haberme entretenido tanto compitiendo con Kakashi, lo bueno es que traje comida-_

Fue rumbo hacia su habitación, para dejar su ropa limpia y al estar en el umbral la divisó tirada en el medio de la habitación y totalmente inconsciente. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado y ver si estaba bien.

-Gai…- Murmuró ella –Te amo…- volvió a murmurar pero fue tan bajo que simplemente creyó que se lo había imaginado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella no se había despertado hasta la mañana del día siguiente y él había estado toda la noche pensando en lo que creyó haber oído. _–lo más probable es que me lo haya imaginado, es totalmente imposible que ella me ame… sólo basta mirarnos para saber lo imposible que es que haya amor de su parte para mí-_ Se levantó y se arregló después empezó a hacer el desayuno, para posteriormente llevárselo en una bandeja a ella.

-Buenos días Gai- le dijo ella apenas traspasó el umbral de su puerta. Se sorprendió y casi deja caer la bandeja al ver el brillo en su mirada. La calidez que desprendía su mirada era genuina y quedó en shock por unos momentos.

-Buenos días- le dijo él sorprendido

-Anoche recordé todo, fue muy dulce de tu parte el haberme cuidado mientras no recordaba nada-le dijo ella

-Yo sabía que ibas a recuperar tu memoria, oh Kurenai, las llamas de la juventud arden con fuerza dentro de ti, vamos al hospital para asegurarnos de que estés totalmente bien, anda después de desayunar iremos, te hice tu desayuno favorito, estoy tan contento de que te hayas recuperado que podría dar 1000 vueltas por toda Konoha-

-Tranquilo, un paso a la vez, pero antes que nada hay algo que quiero decirte con lo que me ha pasado me di cuenta de cuan cerca estuve de la muerte y… si algún día me voy quisiera que al menos tú supieras esto- Gai estaba expectante y se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras la miraba directo a los ojos –Yo Gai… Yo… verás… Yo te amo-dijo ella en un susurro. Gai no respondió, ya que dudaba que le salieran las palabras y en lugar de eso le demostró todo su amor con un dulce beso en la boca.

_-ni pensar que tuvo que pasar todo esto, para lograr que confesáramos nuestro amor-_

_**END**_

**La he acabado y la verdad para mí fue una bonita experiencia al hacer este Fic**

**Espero y la espera haya valido la pena y si no pueden ahorcarme virtualmente con un review**


End file.
